Les Misérables (2000 TV miniseries)
Les Misérables is a 2000 French television miniseries based on the novel of the same name by Victor Hugo. The miniseries was broadcast in four parts. A three hour English version was also released. Plot This version is very true to Victor Hugo's novel. It maintains the setting, time period and covers the full arc of the story. Jean Valjean is released from prison on parole and finds life unbearable until Monseigneur Bienvenu covers his theft of silver and gives him two silver candle sticks. Valjean breaks his parole and makes a new life as a business man and ends up being elected Mayor. His life is busy and he is unaware that Fantine a young woman who worked in his factory, has been fired and her difficult life as an unwed mother has gotten even worse. When it does come to his attention it is too late for Fantine, but he vows to care for her daughter. The Thénardiers abuse Fantine's daughter Cosette and treat her like a servant. Valjean bargains with them for Cosette and they leave after he has paid for her. Valjean takes her to Paris to live in a convent where he takes on the role of the assistant gardener. They remain safely hidden until her schooling is finished. Valjean finds a residence in Paris, but before too long, runs into Thénardier and Javert, the inspector who has hunted him for years for breaking his parole. The events of their lives are drawn in to a student uprising. Cosette meets and falls for a young student, Marius. Valjean fears for their safety and his freedom and decides to leave Paris and head for England, but that is the night that the student take up arms. Marius and the other students face a city unwilling to help and soon realize their cause will die with them. After intercepting a message to Cosette from Marius, Valjean joins the students and rescues Marius when he is injured. Javert intercepts them, but lets them go, committing suicide shortly after. As Marius and Cosette prepare for their wedding, Valjean tells Marius of his past and that he must leave. Marius does not stop him. Now alone, Valjean's health quickly deteriorates. But at the wedding, Thénardier shows up and tries sell Marius dirt on Valjean. Thénardier is convinced that Valjean killed a man the night the barricades fell, but the trinket he shows Marius belonged to Marius himself and he realizes that it was Valjean who rescued him. He and Cosette race to find Valjean, but by this time he is on his death bed. They arrive just in time to say their farewells. (The events of this part of the story are often omitted from theatrcial versions of the story such as the 1935, 1952, and 1998 films.) Episode guide DVD releases France *DVD Release: November 8, 2000 *Feature length: 400 minutes *French, no subtitles *number of discs: 2 *Extras: unknown United Kingdom *DVD Release: September 20, 2004 *Feature length: 171 minutes *dubbed in English *number of discs: 1 *Extras: unknown United States *DVD Release: March 19, 2013 *Feature length: 180 minutes *dubbed in English *number of discs: 1 *Extras: unknown Cast * Gérard Depardieu as Jean Valjean * Christian Clavier as Thénardier * John Malkovich as Javert * Virginie Ledoyen as Cosette ** Léopoldine Serre as Little Cosette * Enrico Lo Verso as Marius Pontmercy * Charlotte Gainsbourg as Fantine * Asia Argento as Éponine Thénardier ** Julia Portoghese as Éponine 9-11 ans * Veronica Ferres as Madame Thénardier * Jeanne Moreau as Mère Innocente * Giovanna Mezzogiorno as Soeur Simplice * Vadim Glowna as Fauchelevent * Steffen Wink as Enjolras * Jérôme Hardelay as Gavroche * Michel Duchaussoy as Gillenormand * Otto Sander as Monseigneur Bienvenu * Christopher Thompson as Courfeyrac * Franck Tordjman as Prouvaire * Jérome Rebbot as Bahorel * David Podracky as Grantaire * François Hadji-Lazaro as Toussaint (This character is male in this version) * Sophie Milleron as Azelma Thénardier ** Julie Dumas as young Azelma (uncredited) * Maxime Leroux as Champmathieu * François Négret as Claquesous * Dominique Besnehard as Gueulemer * Yves Penay as Babet * Stephan Midaven as Montparnasse * Patrick Bordier as Brujon * Dominique Zardi as Cochepaille * Patrick Lambert as Chenildieu * Vincent Schmitt as Bamatabois * Enguerran Demeulenaere as Petit Gervais Errors *In 1832, Cosette says she is twenty. While her age could have been changed to fit the actress, this doesn't match up with the fact that only six years go by between her childhood and adulthood in this version, meaning she would have been fourteen when she was adopted by Jean Valjean, but the actress playing her as a child is clearly much younger. In fact, her age is literally stated as eight, like in the novel. Category:French television miniseries Category:Works based on Les Misérables Category:Television shows set in France Category:Les Misérables Category:Les Misérables productions